


You'll always have a pizza much heart

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cavity Causing Fluff, M/M, but nuuuu, fluff is better, plus the idiots deserve To sleep in, was rlly tempted to do angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: Nero's just rlly FUCKING CUTE ALRIGHT





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlayingChello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/gifts), [KissMyAnthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/gifts), [KalinaAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinaAnn/gifts), [SirenaLoreley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaLoreley/gifts).



Nero was cute, alright? In every single fucking way and it made Dante's heart sing to see such a precious ray of sunshine be able to murder something and get gore all over himself and still look like he could pass off the adult cherub look. Don't tell Nero that though or he'll sucker punch you in the throat.

Everything the kid did was unconsciously adorable. Like when his nose wrinkled when he was going to sneeze or when he laughed at Dante getting his ass kicked. Either way. Fucking. Amazing.

Dante especially liked it when he woke up before Nero and got to see the pouty faced teen asleep and at peace. Or he usually did, that is. That amazingly gorgeous face was snoozing softly under one of the pillows, the blankets covering the top part of his back and to his waist, but stopping at his glorious ass, which was covered by the edge of one of Dante's shirts, which the kid had a knack for stealing.

After lifting up the edge, Dante cursed when realized the perfect globes of pristine and pale flesh were indeed covered by a pair of grey cotton shirts. Mother fucker. Those gorgeous, hairless legs of his were crossed at the ankle, toes curling and uncurling.

 

Eventually the temptation was too much and Dante lifted up the pillow and probably would've squealed if it wouldn't have woken up the kid. 

 

His snowy locks were so matted down by the pillow that it covered the right half of Nero's face. His lashes cast soft shadows on Nero's cheek, lips slightly open as he breathed in and out, repeating the process over and over. 

 

Dante couldn't help but kiss those beautiful lil cheeks of his, which woke the kid up, who hummed softly.

 

"Mornin'" he whispered, face turning from the slight relaxed pout into a soft smile that made Dante's heart melt into a puddle.

"Morning," he whispered back, caressing the kid's cheek, which the younger leaned into.

 

"What time is it?" Nero yawned, already looking like he'd love to cuddle Dante and go back to the world of dreams.

Dante hummed and looked at his watch on the nightstand. "7:12," he responded and saw the other male make a look of disgust. 

 

"'S too fucking early," Nero whined, shifting to where his face was smushed into Dante's large chest. "Wanna cuddle," he hummed out, to tired to be embarrassing of using such babyish phrases. Dante chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, baby."

"Don't call me that," was the muffled reply.

"Baby boy?"

 

"No."

 

"Cutie pie?"

 

"//FUCK// no."

 

"Little cherub?"

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"Princess?"

 

"DANTE-"

 

"My little hellion?"

 

A sigh was heard and he could feel Nero smile into his chest. "Perfect." Dante smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Nero, lulling himself back to sleep, where there was light colors and a laugh coming from a beautiful angel of a demon, shaking his head as he spread his arms for Dante, who sprinted into the cutie's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Pizza my heart
> 
>  
> 
> Get it?
> 
>  
> 
> *wheezes and slaps knee*
> 
>  
> 
> Also I dedicate it to all y'all bc u never fail to make my otp awESOME
> 
>  
> 
> uhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> LET'S ROCK
> 
>  
> 
> *throws roses @ all of u*


End file.
